


Sí

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: La respuesta necesaria luego de tener una relación estable y feliz.





	Sí

Mientras acariciaba la espalda sedosa y firme que se encontraba descansando sobre su pecho, Bokuto suspiro por quinta vez ese día. El contraste en el color de sus cuerpos no era mucho, pero le fascinaba ver aquella diferencia. 

La apariencia de Oikawa era mucho más delicada que la de él, era elegante, suave y llena de curvas duras, como su trasero. 

Hundió su nariz en el cabello castaño. Eso también era algo que le encantaba, era tan sedoso y frondoso, tenía una manera única de enroscarse entre sus dedos cuando jalaba de él. Además, se podía pasar horas viendo como Tooru se lo cuidaba, la verdad es que le prestaba más atención que una chica. Shampoo y acondicionador especial, cremas hidratantes y brillo; eso sin contar en la manera en que se lo secaba con el secador y cuanto pasaba peinándoselo. 

Bokuto se reía de él y le advertía que algún día se le caería todo por tantas cosas que le hacía. En esos momentos Oikawa gesticulaba horrorizado mientras buscaba algún objeto para arrojárselo directamente a su cabeza, con la excusa de hacer que algunas de sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis. 

Y esa era su rutina de casi todas las noches. Discutiendo, haciendo comentarios estúpidos, sobre-actuando, y finalmente entregándose el uno al otro.

No se quejaba de nada, al contrario, seguía muy feliz con esa vida. Podría vivir por siempre de la misma forma y seguiría sin cambiarle nada.

Suspiró mientras levantaba la vista y se fijaba en el techo de la habitación. Estaba lleno de pegatinas que brillaban en la oscuridad, por lo que siempre a esa hora de la noche, iluminaban el cuarto. Gracias a su novio, su techo se parecía a un observatorio, solo que las estrellas y los planetas estaban totalmente distorsionados en tamaño y en color. 

Él había tenido de esas mismas pegatinas cuando era niño, por lo que para él eran comunes. Pero la reacción de Oikawa, quién nunca había tenido la suerte de tenerlas en su habitación y que escuchaba con los ojos abiertos, al igual que la boca al escuchar su relato, hicieron que al día siguiente llegara con un montón de ellas. Durante horas estuvieron pegando esas cosas en el techo, se subían a la silla o al escritorio; incluso Bokuto había tomado a Tooru y lo había sentado en sus hombros. 

Esa noche no durmieron. Y estaba seguro que Oikawa no lo había durante unas cuantas noches más, solo por mirar su propio universo. 

Cosas así, le hacían sentirse un buen novio. La verdad es que desde que su relación había comenzado, siempre se preocupaba de darle pequeños detalles, como ese, al castaño. Él no tenía dinero para comprarle cosas caras o lujosas, pero se preocupaba de comprarle algún postre para el fin de semana, llevarlo al cine de vez en cuando o comprarle peluches con forma de aliens. 

Eso último había hecho que toda la superficie de la cómoda de la habitación fuera invadida por extraterrestres. Tenía tal colección que prácticamente podría abrir una tienda con esa temática. Pero no se aburría de la reacción de Tooru. Siempre lo miraba inquisitivamente; evaluaba el peluche o la figura, hasta el mínimo detalle; lo miraba a él y sin decir nada, se ponía de pie y se paraba a mirar dónde lo dejaría; obviamente también evaluaba en qué categoría de alien entraba y una vez que se había decidido, lo dejaba junto con los otros. 

Nunca le agradecía, pero en esas noches, el sexo era mucho más salvaje. 

Sonrió pensando en que, si algún día venían los verdaderos extraterrestres a la tierra y él por alguna extraña razón, pudiera hacerse con uno... Oikawa explotaría de felicidad.

El cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, ya la noche estaba bien entrada y el entrenamiento del día anterior había sido especialmente duro. Razón por la que su práctica amorosa había sido suave y lenta, ninguno de los dos tenía energía suficiente para algo más.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su novio, quién parecía dormir hace horas. Según el castaño, necesitaba dormir las horas suficientes para conservar la frescura en su rostro.

Acompasando su respiración a la del más bajo, se dejó llevar por Morfeo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Por su parte, Oikawa apenas podía conciliar el sueño. Lo había intentado durante horas, pero simplemente se le escapaba como agua entre sus dedos.

El nerviosismo lo invadía y rompía con su ideal de dormir al menos 8 horas para tener una piel fresca. Pero es que el nudo en el estómago era incapaz de disolverse, de solo pensarlo, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. 

Era idiota, nunca estuvo nervioso de nada en su vida, los nervios nunca la jugaron en contra en ningún partido de su carrera, ni siquiera ahora que era jugador profesional y representaba a Japón, junto con su novio, Bokuto Kotaro. 

Pero es que ese chico era el único que era capaz de ponerlo de esa forma. Se conocieron el primer día de entrenamiento por el seleccionado nacional. Nunca tuvieron la suerte de conocerse en las nacionales de preparatoria, pero tenían unos cuantos amigos en común, que hicieron que inmediatamente fueran más cercanos. 

Esa cercanía había hecho que comenzaran a buscarse cada vez más, él, un chico de una prefectura, de Miyagi, buscó compañía en alguien que parecía agradable y que además era muy amistoso, un chico de la ciudad, como lo era Kotaro. 

A pesar de eso, no tenía ese aire de superioridad que solían tener los chicos de Tokio, como Kuroo Tetsuro, por ejemplo. Eso era algo que le llamaba la atención y que fue atrayéndolo más. Era inmaduro, demasiado a veces para su gusto; pero reconocía que le hacía reír, que lo acompañaba en las más absurdas ideas que tenía y que en parte le parecía adorable e inocente. 

Además, era el único que le soportaba la odiosa personalidad de diva que tenía. Si, lo reconocía. Sabía perfectamente que tratar con él no siempre era fácil, y Bokuto siempre era paciente con él. La única otra persona que había sido así con él, había sido Iwa-chan; pero lo suyo realmente era una relación de amistad, además Iwa-chan era heterosexual y ya tenía novia.

Tampoco era como que él mismo se había considerado gay o algo por el estilo. Solo hubo algo que hizo que se enamorara del chico con el cabello bicolor que descansaba bajo suyo y que hizo que olvidara a las chicas que había tenido de novias antes de él.

Fue un gran paso aceptar su presunta homosexualidad, y mucho más difícil fue la conversación de quién haría que cosa en los momentos de intimidad. Menos mal que llegaron a un acuerdo y crearon un sistema para ir turnándose; aunque por lo general, era Oikawa quién le tocaba el papel de pasivo, a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido a disfrutarlo y a gozarlo. Lo que no contradecía el hecho de que también le enloquecía cuando hacia suyo a Kotaro.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y suspiró mientras levantaba la mano y comenzaba a acariciar aquel duro y esculpido pecho. Le había sorprendido la primera vez que lo vio desnudo. Recordaba haber visto en su clase de arte algunas esculturas de los dioses romanos o griegos, y ese día en las duchas del gimnasio después del entrenamiento, pensó que aquel chico de mirada ambarina, hubiera sido un perfecto modelo. 

Cuando logró despegar su vista de aquellos pectorales y abdominales en los cuales podía refregar su ropa, se fijó en otra particularidad. El cabello bicolor de su cabeza, también aparecía sutilmente en su pecho y en una línea que iba desde el ombligo hasta la parte que la toalla escondía. Le llamó bastante la atención.

Y hasta el día de hoy lo seguía haciendo. Al igual que el color de sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza un poco y se regañó a sí mismo el hecho de tratar de ver aquellos orbes cuando el otro estaba durmiendo. Quizás se le estaba pegando lo estúpido.

Pero es que ese color, que parecía evocar el oro fundido cuando estaban en medio de la pasión o cuando celebraba un remate, o cualquier cosa que le hiciera feliz; hacía que las piernas le temblaran.

Muy pocas cosas no le enamoraban... si tuviera que pensar en alguna de ellas, en ese momento no se le ocurría nada. 

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Durante mucho tiempo se negaba a pensar en que estaba enamorado de alguien como ese chico, tan intenso. Luego lo aceptó, pero negó que lo considerara perfecto. Ahora, pensaba que no había nada que pudiera molestarle, por el contrario, le encantaba provocarlo para tener alguna especie de discusión, que, en cierta parte, era sólo de nombre. 

En todo ese tiempo, no habían tenido ninguna especie de confrontación seria, simples desacuerdos por idioteces, como qué película ver en el cine o a quién le tocaba cocinar o estar abajo. 

Como llevaban el mismo estilo de vida, deportista, y ambos eran seleccionados nacionales y jugadores profesionales de voleibol, sus gustos y aspiraciones eran iguales. Siempre se quedaban entrenando más de lo necesario, buscando mejorar cada vez más y más. Pero a pesar de que se exigían de igual forma, Bokuto siempre trataba de cuidarlo y evitar que su antigua lesión se hiciera presente.

Otro punto a favor del búho. Siempre se preocupaba de Oikawa, incluso más de lo que él mismo lo hacía. 

Hundió su nariz en ese pecho e inhaló la esencia que desprendía. Miró de reojo las estrellas y planetas que brillaban en el cielo y el montón de peluches y figuras de aliens... Por su parte, le había regalado unas cuantas camisas y objetos personales con la figura de un búho o haciendo alusión a este. Realmente se parecían mucho.

Finalmente parecía que el sueño y el cansancio se estaban apoderando de él y cerró los ojos mientras sentía la respiración relajada de su pareja.

Dormir entre sus brazos era algo que le encantaba y que llenaba su corazón con el amor más puro y sincero que alguna vez pensó en sentir. 

Realmente lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Kotaro despertó sólo, sin la presencia de Oikawa a su lado. Eso era raro, generalmente era el castaño quién prefería quedarse en cama y a quién le costaba salir más de ella.

Se sentó mientras bostezaba y antes de que pudiera llamar a Tooru, este apareció por la puerta de la habitación, llevando una bandeja con el desayuno ya preparado. Bokuto quedó en silencio ante tal acción y sólo se le quedó mirando.

—¿Y esto? —fue todo lo que pudo preguntar antes de que un dedo sellara sus labios.

Oikawa había dejado la bandeja apoyada en la mesa auxiliar al lado de la cama. Se sentó en la orilla y miró directamente a Bokuto a la cara. Luego de unos segundos en que el chico búho estaba empezando a impacientarse, el castaño abrió el cajón del velador y sacó una pequeña caja que dejó sobre sus piernas. Tomó la mano de su pareja y nuevamente tomó aire.

—Bokuto Kotaro, desde que te conocí mi vida a sido un caos. Pero yo no soy de los que cree que el caos sea algo malo, de él nacen las estrellas y las constelaciones que tanto amo, tanto como te amo a ti. Pienso y pienso en alguna razón que pueda hacer que ya no sienta lo mismo por tí y no se me ocurre ninguna, al contrario, los defectos que las demás personas ven en tí, para mi son maravillosas cualidades. Tampoco es que quiera que alguien se de cuenta de lo perfecto que eres, no seas idiota, te quiero solo para mi. —Tomó un segundo aire y prosiguió— Por esa razón —soltó su mano y tomó la caja que había dejado momentos antes. La abrió y sacó un anillo liso, sin ningún tipo de detalle ni nada escrito— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? 

El tiempo se detuvo, Oikawa sentía el palpitar de su corazón estallando en sus oídos y una gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Hasta que escuchó la respuesta.

—¡Si!   


 


End file.
